Loving You
by mdv
Summary: I hate everything about you, so why do I love you? Ino muses about her husband and all the times they had together. SasuIno


Summary: I hate everything about you, so why do I **love** you? Ino muses about her husband and all the times they had together. SasuIno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, Sasuke, I hate everything about you.

I hate the way you never smile at anyone. I hate the way you glare at people when you are angry. I absolutely hate, **hate **that knowing smirk on your oh-so handsome face. I hate your arrogance and how you underestimate everyone around you. I hate the fact that you've got more admirers than me. I hate the fact that you are ANBU and I'm not. I hate the fact that you turned your back on your village. I hate the fact that you always go on dangerous S-ranked missions and how I'm never allowed to go with you. I hate the fact that whenever you have nightmares you never allow me to kiss or cuddle you to fight away your fears. I hate the fact that you never say 'I love you' to me. I hate the fact that everybody loves you, judges you, and respect you because of what you are; because you are **Uchiha** Sasuke.

So, why do I love you?

Oh, now I remember why, because for everything I hate about you, there is something I love about you.

I'm fine with the fact that you don't smile at anyone because I see the soft, loving smile that you sport every time you watch me when you think I'm asleep, when you think I'm not watching you. Baka, I never fall asleep earlier than you.

I don't really care about the way you glare at everyone because I know you would never use that glare on me. No matter how many times I yell and fight with you.

I shouldn't hate that knowing smirk on your handsome face. Because I sport the exact same smirk on my gorgeous face. The only time when I don't mind you smirk is when we are fighting for dominance in the bedroom and you always win. No fair. You have a lot more stamina than me…..

You of all people should know that underestimation is every ninja's weapon. But I'll let it slide, since you never underestimate me. Not since the time when I threatened to run away if you went for a mission that clashed with our wedding. You didn't believe me did you? Until I really went missing for a week. Sakura told me you were terrified. Idiot, I was staying with Temari in Suna. But of course, I had to pay the price for making you so worried. You didn't talk to me for a whole week!

It's okay if you have more admirers than me because majority of your admirers don't admire you for what you have done. They admire you for what you are: Uchiha Sasuke, prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Majority of my admirers admire me for who I am. And that makes all the difference in the world.

I still hate the fact that you are ANBU and I'm not. Nothing will change that. But I hope you know how my heart soars, how my cheeks blush with pride when I tell my friends and admirers of your achievements.

I forgive you for turning your back on your village because I believe everyone makes mistakes. It's not what mistake you make that counts, its how you correct that mistake and change for the better that counts. I love you for coming back, for deciding that killing your brother is not worth betraying your village. You still want to kill your brother but I don't mind anymore, because that's your decision and I respect it.

It's not fair that that you always go on dangerous missions and get to have all the fun. But once Hinata told me that she overheard you convincing Tsunade not to send me on dangerous missions too often. About how protective you were of me. The only words I managed to catch as she walked away was 'cute' and 'so sweet'… when I asked you about it you told me that you couldn't stand the thought about me out there fighting for my life. And I understand, because I can not promise I will come back after every mission, but you can. So that night, an unspoken, mutual promise was made between the two of us, that wherever we were, we would always come back for each other.

It's fine that you won't let me kiss your away your tears and fight away your fears. Because in the end, you still come to me. That's why every morning I wake up to find myself enveloped in your warm embrace that sends a clear message to me: _I can't lose you_. And so, I hug you back even tighter:_ I want to be by your side always, through tears and joys, through thick and thin. _

It's okay that you never say I love you to me outright. After all, actions speak louder than words right? The way you squeeze my hand tightly and glare whenever someone ogles at me, the way you kiss me good night, the way you gently hold me every night in your sleep, shows me more than a 'I love you' could ever do. Nobody knows that every time you leave for a dangerous mission, I always find a red rose with a tag that reads _'Reminded me of you.' _on my nightstand in the morning. Nobody knows how I toss and turn without your warm body and your rare smiles to keep me company, every time you leave for a mission.

Now, you know why I'm so special to Sasuke. I see him for _who he is_ and **not what he is worth…what he is…**

**Oh yes, now I remember why I love you…**

**I love because you are Sasuke….**

**You are the only man whom I'd weep for, the only man whom I'd laugh for, the only man whom I'd die for, the only man whom I'd share my live with… The only man who has enough of me to break me… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Too much fluff…I think…_

_Do review please…. _


End file.
